Memories of You
by AnimeOtakuPrincessAndGuardian
Summary: A tragic accident changed everything between them. How can they put everything back again? Hiruma x Mamori, slight Sena x Suzuna. Rated for language and a.. little violence.. or I hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Yeah, I am new here. What do you expect?  
>By the way, sorry for not following my schedules in my blog! I mean, schools here? And it's so hectic. By the way, enjoy!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I would be happy if I own Eyeshield 21, but.. sadly.. I DO NOT!

**Memories of You Chapter 1**

¤¤¤¤

"If you had only one glass, and that glass is fragile-"

"All glasses are fragile fucking manager." Hiruma said to the other line as he poured the contents of the black coffee in his mug, grinning. He is at the clubroom currently and the Deimon Devil Bats' ex manager, Anezaki Mamori just called him.

Even without her, he could tell that she just opened her blue eyes wide in irritation and pout the next seconds. "I'm just telling you, okay?! And don't call me like that, I. Had. A. Name!" She said as she exited from the supermarket. For the team, of course.

"I could call you whatever I want, fucking manager." Hiruma's grin, if by any chance, got wider.

[He really enjoys teasing the manager right?]

"Whatever." She said, walking through the alley. "And if by any chance the glass would broke and because of desperation, you taped it. Still, would you use it?"

Hiruma cackled. "No, I'll buy one."

Mamori suddenly was attacked by a sudden jolt of uneasiness as she eyed the alley going to the Deimon High ground warily. She doesn't know why, but she felt something bad is going to happen.

"But what if the glass represents relationship? A very special relationship. I mean.." Mamori laughed a little, nervous feeling in her veins. "You can't buy relationship. And I don't think even the craziest person in this world would sell that."

Hiruma's grin faded, his heart suddenly pumped so wild, a feeling of nervousness sweeping all around him. He knew something bad is yet to come.

And his hunches never failed him, not even once. That's what he thought, suddenly running outside the clubroom.

Mamori sighed in relief when she finally reached the front gate of Deimon, but then a 4-year old girl was walking behind her, her back hunched in loneliness, a doll in her underarm and a red balloon on her left hand. The girl was actually cute. She had this two-ears style of ponytail with sad, brown eyes and healthy pinkish lips. The girl was obviously depressed over something.

Suddenly the cool wind became rash and compared to the little girl's strength, the wind is stronger. It successfully got the red balloon away from the girl and it sent flying to the skies. The girl, who had her problem increased by this sudden fly of the balloon, chased it.

Until the highway.

Mamori gasped as she saw an obviously fast truck approaching, threatening to bump the girl. But the little one's oblivious, only wanting to get the balloon again that is obviously impossible as it fled to the sky.

"No!" Mamori shouted. Surprised by the sudden shout the girl spun around to see an auburn-haired high school lady running to her and suddenly [A/N: The right word escapes me at the moment] threw her to the side alley. She even got more surprised when the lady was suddenly got bumped by a fast truck.

A scene which Hiruma never failed to see.

"MAMORI!"

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Someone told me that author's notes are not allowed while the story is ongoing. Thank you for being alert! And thank you for the reviews! And please note that I don't have any beta reader. By the way, who's willing? I'd like to have one! And of course, this is going to be my last note so far. Thank you again for the reviews and alerts!  
>And by the way, this chapter is short, so.. kill me?<p>

P. S. - Take note that Hiruma and Mamori is engaged, secretly.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Eyeshield 21, but do you want me to?

**Memories of You Chapter 2**

"MAMORI!" Hiruma suddenly ran to her and sat beside her, holding her upper part of her body which is stained by blood. The child, who finally gained her stream of consciousness of what happened, just widened her brown bright eyes filled with sadness and question. She just trembled there with fear while clutching the doll tightly.

Hiruma shakes Mamori's body gently. "You fucking manager! Hang in there or I'll fucking kill you! Oi!" He was taken aback by her coughing blood, which means she's still conscious. And fuck, why does she had to smile when she knows she's hanging by a thread? A snap of it can kill her, does she fucking know that?!

She coughed and blood came out from her mouth. "You.. Youichi.."

"Shut the fuck up and hang in there!" Hiruma glared at the two men inside the truck like he had never glared before. "You two! Are you aware that there's a girl you were about to fucking bump earlier for goddamn's sake?!" The driver and the passenger didn't answer about that and instead got out of the truck hurriedly and carried Mamori to the vehicle.

"I'm so.. sorry for what happened." The driver said, bowing before Hiruma. "We'll take her to the hospital and-"

"I'm fucking coming." Hiruma was about to take a step when he stopped, making the driver shiver. "I'll kill you if she won't make it you fucking bitches." Hiruma said and walked to the back of the truck where the driver's friend and Mamori are. He was surprised when he felt a weak tug coming from behind and saw the girl earlier. "You.."

"I know, so please take me with you!" The girl said with teary, pleading eyes. "I know I'm the reason why Onee-chan's-"

Hiruma sighed and carried the girl to the back of the truck. They eventually saw the driver's companion supporting Mamori's head by his hand. As soon as her little feet reached the floor of the truck she immediately ran towards the blood-stained Mamori and cried heartily. "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry about what happened!" She sobbed. "Because of me, you are-"

A wet hand touched the girl's little one, stopping her sobs. "Don't worry.. it's not your.. fault.." Mamori said and then coughed again."I had a.. wish.."

The girl, unable to resist and thought as a payment for saving her life, asked. "What is it?"

"Please.. look out your.. Onii-chan.. for me.." Mamori smiled and finally lost consciousness. The girl nodded as the truck passed through the roads heading to Joukamachi hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** I can't help but to update another chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, because school's eating me up! Also, I've been attached to Code Geass lately so I have to rewatch the anime and reread the manga so that I'll be on the move again. And don't be afraid to leave a review, but I don't tolerate flames. :P

And on the note, I'll name Mamori's father Hitori.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 and as hell sure Hiruma don't want to, or I'll make him sappy.

**Memories of You Chapter 3**

The news about Mamori reached the members of the Devil Bats like Sena's light speed dash. And maybe, even Kurita can pass Eyeshield 21's 40 yard dash as they raced to the hospital. And not just the Devil Bats, but also Mamori's mother, father, and friends.

They all but found Hiruma sitting outside the ER, elbows leaning on his knees, his hands on his temples, and beside him is an unknown doll from they-don't-know-where. He looked depressed, and it surprised the Devil Bats and Mamori's friends outside the football club, but not her mother and father. And the surprise had been added when Mamori's mother, Mami, suddenly spoke.

"Youichi, what happened to Mamori?" Mami said calmly, but her eyes claimed otherwise.

The members of the football team, especially Sena, waited for Hiruma to pull out a gun and shoot Mamori's mother for calling his first name, but it didn't happened. Instead he said..

"Got a fucking accident." Hiruma sighed heavily. "I haven't saved Mamori, so I'm sorry."

Sena inwardly gasped, Suzuna's eyes lit up, Monta's nose and ears fumed in anger because the demon called his only angel in her name, the Three Ha-Ha brothers said their catchphrase in shock, Taki shouting 'impossible', and Kurita and Komusubi's jaw dropped.

Musashi just picked his ear. "Saw it coming."

"What?!" Shouted the Devil Bats and Mamori's friends, namely Sara and Ako.

The 'old geezer' narrowed his eyes. "I mean, you didn't saw Mamori's engagement ring?"

"No." They answered in chorus. Musashi just sighed. "Figures."

But Mamori's father just sat down beside Hiruma pats his shoulder. "Even if you'll save her, Mamori-chan will literally dig her own grave because she can't save you, so we understand." Hitori said. "By the way, how long is she inside the room by now?"

Hiruma shook his head. "I didn't count."

Then suddenly a girl in four years suddenly emerged from the corner of the nurse station (**A/N:** You know the hospitals where the ER is usually near the nurse station and ahead of the corner of that station is the door which leads you to chapel?), her eyes red and her dress slightly disheveled. She approached Hiruma and hugged him. The companions were actually shocked when he hugged the child back. Then she cried loudly, staining Hiruma's upper uniform with tears.

"I… I'm sorry Onii-chan!" The child said while sobbing. "It… it… it's all my… my fault!"

"Sshh…" Hiruma shushed while caressing the child's head and hair, hoping to at least lessen her cries. "It's not your fault, okay? Maasa, don't cry anymore."

"Uhmm, You-nii.." Suzuna said to catch Hiruma's attention, and she succeeded. "Who's the child?"

"The one Mamori saved."

Suzuna opened her mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it as she stared at the child who's still crying at Hiruma's arms. And on cue, the doctor who was tending Mamori came out on the door and looked the bunch of people quite warily.

"So…" The female doctor spoke. "The patient's already okay, but I think she might have banged her head on the road really hard, seeing that it was a truck who bumped her, and she's got a right leg injury. After some arrangements, we'll accompany her in a private room. Who's the parents of the patient?"

"We are." The said parents spoke up.

She nodded. "Okay. You two and Hiruma-sama, please follow me." Then she walked to the nearby nurse station with the three people following her.

"You said what?!"

The female doctor, namely Hirisagawa Shiro, eyed Hiruma, Mami and Hitori warily. "There's a low probability that she'll wake up."

"But the probability's not zero, no?" Hiruma said, his eyes clear with deadly intent. Well, he don't have to tell who's going to be dead.

Doctor Hirisagawa formed a small smile at the corner of her pink lips and scratched her pinkish hair slightly then wears a black reading glasses that complimented her black orbs. "Fortunately, yes. But.."

Her smile faded. "I am a veteran in this cases. I already encountered so many cases like Mamori had, and…"

"…and?" Mami asked nervously based on her shaking voice.

"I'm afraid she'll have no memories by the time she'll wake up. 100% chance."

The three people gasped and stared at the doctor with unbelieving eyes.

"You don't mean my fucking fiance is going to have an amnesia?!" Hiruma shouted in rage. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Youichi, calm down!" Hitori said. "Your rants will never get this situation much better." And fortunately, his soon-to-be-son seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Why did you said that?"

"Well, based on the results we conducted, like I said she really banged her head hard as we saw that some of the brain parts were really disturbed." Hirisagawa showed the results to the three and pointed something in particular. "Particularly the cerebellum which holds the what we call 'knowledge reservoir'."

"So…" Mamori's mother said. "If my daughter really forget everything, what would we do?"

The doctor's smile returned. "There are prescriptions to be taken alongside the healing of her right leg. But the most important thing is the family, friends and someone she loved to be there. To help her remember who she really is. It will help her restore her memories faster."

Hiruma, Mami and Hitori nodded in understanding.

"We'll keep observing her and update you about the condition of the patient." The female doctor said as she stood up and removed her reading glasses. "As soon as she awakes and does have an amnesia, we'll check her further to know what kind of amnesia she has. So for now, I really had to go, some other patients need my help."

"Thanks a lot."

-o-

Hiruma leaned on the wall outside Mamori's private room tiredly, not because of the run-around, but because of thinking 20+ strategies what-to-do and what-not-to-do by the time Mamori will wake up. And his another reason is because he can't afford to see his fiance's mouth and nose in tubes to give her oxygen inside a dark, silent room. That aura itself is like visiting someone's grave- wait, grave?

The devil quarterback clenched his fists tightly. Before Mamori will be six feet under the soil she'll walk through his corpse first. Grave is not for her, no, NOT THE GRAVE OF ALL THE PLACES!

Suddenly he saw a hot black coffee that's obviously from the vending machine being offered from him. When he looked up, he expected to see Mamori's smile and worried face to get him out of this oblivion, of this nightmare, but instead got eye to eye contact with Mami. He accepted the coffee though, and suddenly missed Mamori's excellency of making coffee just by using her hands.

Three hours, she's just unconscious and just THREE fucking meters ahead but he already missed her, damn it!

"Where are the team and her friends?" Mami asked, trying to start a conversation to at least lighten up the mood.

"I told them to go to their fucking home and snore in their warm beds." Hiruma said. "Although I didn't told them that everything's okay, but I also did not tell them all's fucked up."

"You should have also done the same thing. I know Mamori-chan will be glad if you do so."

Hiruma chuckled sadly, remembering his fiance's antics. "Yeah, she'll even smack me with a broom and kick me to my condo just to make sure I'll have a fucking good night sleep."

They laughed together. "And that's one of the reasons I love your daughter."

"I know." Mami stated, staring at her reflection in the brown-colored hot water. "I can't believe this is going to happen to my daughter." Mami sighed heavily to prevent tears from falling. "But then I saw it coming. You know, she's protective and kind enough to do that kind of thing but still…"

"I'm sorry."

"Still can't get over huh?"

"I won't."

Mami smiled understandingly and patted the quarterback's back. "It wasn't anyone's fault. If the fate said so, we can't refuse whether we like it or not. That's why I easily accepted that this is now Mamori's condition."

"But then the fate told me to save her to prevent this from happening, yet I have the guts to refuse."

"The fate said it too late. The fate and the time doesn't work well with each other sometimes."

Hiruma smiled. "Maybe."

"And the child, where is she?"

The quarterback shrugged. "She said she's got nothing to go, so she's inside with Mamori."

Mami nodded. "Maybe she's also blaming herself."

"Probably, but she said it was that fucking balloon's fault in the first place. But the brat said the balloon already exploded, so the blame's all on her."

"Children…"

Silence engulfed their existence for the next minutes until Mami spoke up again.

"What will you do? I mean, I doubt Mamori will accept a statement like 'hey I'm your boyfriend' if she doesn't remember at all. I've encountered that already, and maybe she can even turn you or push you away."

Hiruma smiled sadly. "You won't let that fucking happen, I know."

"Yeah, because if she did recover her memories if she does get an amnesia, it's not enough to convince her to go back to you especially when she met someone else already."

Their conversation were interrupted by the sudden open of the door from Mamori's private room, revealing the girl with her doll. From what Hiruma had heard, she named it Hane. [Pronounced as Ha-ne] The girl's eyes were still red, probably from crying.

"I think she's going to wake up three days from now." Maasa stated her theory straightly and seriously, making Hiruma and Mami surprise. However the quarterback easily recovered from the shock and carried the child to sit down on his lap.

"You know what, you're still a child and you don't know this kind of things." Hiruma kindly explained to a child making him out of character. "I'll take it as a joke, since even the doctor don't know when she will wake up, you understand now? She won't wake up after three days just because you said so."

But instead of smiling and agreeing to Hiruma, Maasa immediately scowled. "No! She's going to wake up after three days and I know it!"

"Okay fine, how about a bet?"

"I'll always take a bet seriously you know!" The child said a little enthusiastically, although the scowl never left her cute features. "So what are you going to bet?" She finally said.

Hiruma looked to Mami expecting some scolding that maybe Mamori inherited, but instead she nodded understandingly.

"If I win and your Onee-chan won't wake up after three days, I'll do anything you want for the next one month. How is it?"

"Hmmm…" Maasa hummed and noisily thought about Hiruma's fine. "Is it okay Hane?"

The doll stared at her and nodded. [XD]

Maasa finally smiled and agree. "Okay fine, but if I win and she does wake up for three days…"

Mami decided to join in their bet. "What are you going to bet, Maasa-chan?"

"Hiruma Youichi-niichan will pretend to be Anezaki Mamori-neechan's big brother until she gets her memories back!"


End file.
